F&F Christmas Reunion
by joshua.ramiandrisoa.9
Summary: Christmas Reunion with the entire Toretto crew and their families. NOTE: Vince, Han, and Gisele are still alive.
1. List of Characters

**Dominic "Dom" Toretto - **Husband of Letty Ortiz/father of Izzy and Lianna Toretto/older brother of Mia Toretto/brother-in-law of Brian O'Conner/uncle of Jack and Jesse O'Conner.

**Brian O'Conner - **Husband of Mia Toretto/father of Jack and Jesse O'Conner/brother-in-law of Dom Toretto and Letty Ortiz/uncle of Izzy and Lianna Toretto.

**Leticia "Letty" Ortiz - **Wife of Dom Toretto/mother of Izzy and Lianna Toretto/sister-in-law of Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto/aunt of Jack and Jesse O'Conner.

**Mia Toretto - **Wife of Brian O'Conner/mother of Jack and Jesse O'Conner/younger sister of Dom Toretto/sister-in-law of Letty Ortiz/aunt of Izzy and Lianna Toretto.

**Vincent "Vince" Castro - **Husband of Rosa Castro/father of Nico Castro.

**Han Lue - **Husband of Gisele Harabo/adoptive father of Kimi Lue/godfather of Cameron and Lilly Boswell.

**Gisele Harabo - **Wife of Han Lue/adoptive mother of Kimi Lue/godmother of Cameron and Lilly Boswell.

**Sean Boswell - **Husband of Neela Boswell/father of Cameron and Lilly Boswell.

**Neela Boswell - **Wife of Sean Boswell/mother of Cameron and Lilly Boswell.

**Rosa Castro - **Wife of Vince Castro/mother of Nico Castro.

**Roman Pearce - **Still single and childless.

**Tej Parker - **Boyfriend of Suki Young.

**Suki Young - **Girlfriend of Tej Parker.

**Isabella "Izzy" Toretto - **Oldest daughter of Dom Toretto and Letty Ortiz/older sister of Lianna Toretto/niece of Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto/cousin of Jack and Jesse O'Conner.

**Lianna Toretto - **Youngest daughter of Dom Toretto and Letty Ortiz/younger sister of Izzy Toretto/niece of Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto/cousin of Jack and Jesse O'Conner.

**Jack O'Conner - **Oldest son of Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto/older brother of Jesse O'Conner/nephew of Dom Toretto and Letty Ortiz/cousin of Izzy and Lianna Toretto.

**Jesse O'Conner - **Youngest son of Brian O'Conner and Mia Toretto/younger brother of Jack O'Conner/nephew of Dom Toretto and Letty Ortiz/cousin of Izzy and Lianna Toretto.

**Dominic "Nico" Castro - **Son of Vince Castro and Rosa Castro.

**Kimiko "Kimi" Lue - **Adoptive daughter of Han Lue and Gisele Harabo.

**Cameron Boswell - **Son of Sean Boswell and Neela Boswell/twin brother of Lilly Boswell/godson of Han Lue and Gisele Harabo.

**Lilly Boswell - **Daughter of Sean Boswell and Neela Boswell/twin sister of Cameron Boswell/goddaughter of Han Lue and Gisele Harabo.


	2. Chapter 1

One night at the Toretto house in Los Angeles, Letty Ortiz is preparing dinner in the kitchen for herself and her family which consists of her husband, Dominic Toretto, and their two young daughters, Isabella "Izzy" and Lianna. As she prepares their meals, she and her daughters were discussing on their plans for their Christmas vacation. During Christmas vacations, they often visit other members of their family known as the Toretto crew, but there are so many members in the family that it is pretty difficult and they have a lot of options to choose from.

"All right, mijas. I think the best options are to visit Uncle Brian, Aunt Mia, and your cousins **or **visit Uncle Vince, Aunt Rosa, and Nico. Which do you prefer?" Letty asked her daughters now giving them limited options.

"I don't know, Mami. Which has the best street racing crowd?" Izzy questioned her mother. Izzy is her parents' daughter in many ways at 11-years old. She is a tomboyish, competitive, and daring but smart young lady with long jet-black hair and brown eyes.

"I want to go to see Jack! I love to see him!" Lianna expressed her opinion referring to her oldest cousin whom she seems to have a little crush on despite them being blood relatives . Even though Lianna is very loved, she seems like the 7-year old outsider of the family as she is more girly and has more stuffed animals and dolls in her room than her older sister does which is barely. Lianna's girly personality unexpectedly relieves Dom as he believes that she is the one less interested in street racing which means a less likely chance of his little girl to get hurt. She looks almost exactly alike her older sister with the jet-black hair and brown eyes, but her hair is shorter which is shoulder-length.

"You do know that he's our cousin, right?" Izzy tried to make sure of her sister all the while teasing her like she usually does. As they're still discussing, Dom arrives home just in time to hear the commotion going on between his three favorite girls.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Dom asked curiously.

"Daddy!" Lianna goes straight to her father for a big hug.

After giving him a hug, Izzy replied, "We're trying to decide what we want to do for Christmas".

"You know, I was thinking the same thing on my way home and I think I came up with a perfect idea," Dom said.

"All right, what is your perfect idea?" Letty asked while she is setting their dinner on the table.

"Well, how about this year, we invite the entire family here for Christmas. It really has been a long time since the entire family have gathered around here," Dom explained his idea.

"I like that, Daddy! We get to see all of our aunts, uncles, and cousins!" Lianna casted her vote.

"That is actually a smart idea, Dad," Izzy expressed her positive opinion on the idea.

"All these people in this house at one time?" Letty asked nervously which got Dom and the girls worried. "If I was a maid here, I'd want a raise," Letty joked which made everybody laugh. "That is a perfect idea, Dom," Letty said as she kissed Dom as a reward for coming up with that idea.

Meanwhile, Mia Toretto, Dom's younger sister, is preparing dinner in her kitchen for herself and her family which consists of her husband, Brian O'Conner, and their two young sons, Jack and Jesse. The family has now settled down living in a big beach house in Santa Barbara which is 1.5 hours away from Los Angeles. They moved to Santa Barbara once they found out Mia was pregnant with Jesse as they think they need bigger room just in case both the O'Conners and the Torettos keep expanding their families. Although they live 1.5 hours away, the O'Conners still manage to occasionally visit the Torettos and vice versa for special occasions. Brian managed to find work in a garage that pays handsomely well and is occupied by street-racing enthusiasts, so he still manages to street race and earn extra money.

"JESSE!" Mia heard Jack roar from upstairs. Jack is now 12-years old and is starting to resemble more and more like his father with his short blonde hair and blue eyes. Jack is mostly intelligent, level-headed, responsible, and emotionally mature, but still has the interests and energy of someone his age as he plays a lot of sports, listens to a lot of music, and has the genetic affinity for cars and street racing. Soon after Jack roared his brother's name, Mia sees him chasing Jesse downstairs all the way to the kitchen.

"Whoa, boys! What's up?" Mia asked her boys.

"Jesse broke into my room, stole my iPhone, and erased half of the songs on it," Jack explained angrily about his younger brother. Unlike Jack, Jesse is a 9-year old immature troublemaking prankster whose favorite activity to do is make trouble for his older brother. Jesse is diagnosed with A.D.D. just like his namesake, Jesse Guzman, an old family member who died long ago. Jesse has short jet-black hair like his mother, but still has the blue eyes that his father and brother have. But because of the hair color, people couldn't tell if Jack and Jesse were really brothers at first glance.

"Jesse, why do you do this?" Mia asked.

"It's my job to make my brother crazy," Jesse casually answered.

"Well, you're fired. And if you break into Jack's room again and tamper with his items again, you're going to be grounded for at least a month," Mia warned him.

"How about keep him grounded until he actually grows up?" Jack asked.

"Shut up, Jack!" Jesse retaliated. The two boys then get into in another argument that should set a record for the world's most consistent arguments. Soon after, Mia's cellphone rang.

"Boys, quiet! My phone is ringing," Mia ordered her sons as she answered her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey, sis," Dom greeted his sister.

"Oh, hey, Dom. How are you?" Mia greeted Dom on the phone as she still is keeping an eye on Jack and Jesse.

"Quiet for now. How about you?" Dom asked.

"Uhh...same as always," Mia answered.

"Jesse again?" Dom asked laughing as if that was obvious.

"Yeah. So what's up, bro?" Mia asked her brother.

"So, you don't have anything planned for Christmas, do you?" Dom asked.

"No, not really. Why?" Mia asked intrigued.

"Well, Letty, the girls, and I would really like it if you, Brian, and the boys could come to L.A. for the Christmas holidays. You know, we're inviting the entire family there," Dom answered.

"That sounds perfect, Dom. Brian and I need some adult time plus the boys could become distracted from the other kids to kill each other," Mia joked.

"All right, see you in a couple days, sis," Dom ended his phone call as he also laughed at Mia's joke.

"Bye," Mia ended her phone call. At that moment, Brian arrived at home where he managed to keep the boys quiet from their argument.

"Hey, babe. Who was on the phone?" Brian asked while Jack and Jesse also listened.

"That was Dom. He invited all of us, the entire family, to come to L.A. for the Christmas holidays," Mia announced. "What do you say, boys?"

"Yeah!" Jack and Jesse responded enthusiastically.

"Then, I guess it's unanimous," Brian said with a smile on his face and then kissed Mia on the lips.

Meanwhile, Vincent "Vince" Castro, Dom's best friend since childhood who is still living in Rio de Janeiro, is relaxing on the couch watching a soccer match on television with his now 13-year old son, Nico, while his wife, Rosa, is preparing lunch, when his cellphone rang and sees it is Dom.

"What's up, brah?" Vince asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey, Vince. You, Rosa, and Nico don't have plans for Christmas, do you?" Dom asked cutting to the chase.

"Nah. Why, you, Letty, and the girls gonna fly here?" Vince asked now getting excited.

"I was hoping it would be the other way around. We're inviting the entire family here in L.A. for Christmas," Dom explained.

"Awesome, man. Anyone else going to be there?" Vince asked intrigued.

"Well, so far, we've only reached Mia, Buster, and their boys, and they're all set," Dom answered. Vince's face seemed reluctant as he and Brian aren't exactly fond of each other, but is motivated as he is fond of Mia and their boys have been good friends with Nico.

"_Ei, Rosa! Dom convidou-nos para Los Angeles para o Natal, ok?_ (Hey, Rosa! Dom has invited us to Los Angeles for Christmas, ok?)" Vince asked Rosa.

"_Oh, sim! Isso seria otimo! _(Oh, yes! That would be great!)" Rosa answered.

"_E quanto a voce, Nico? _(What about you, Nico?)" Vince asked his son.

"_Conte comigo, Pai! _(Count me in, Dad!)" Nico answered.

"We're set, Dom," Vince answered.

Meanwhile, Han Lue and his wife, Gisele Harabo, who are now living in Tokyo, are visiting their friends, Sean Boswell, his wife Neela, and their 11-month old fraternal twins, Cameron and Lilly, in order to introduce them to their 6-year old newly adoptive daughter, Kimiko "Kimi", when Han's cellphone rang and he sees it is Dom.

"Hey, Dom," Han answered his phone.

"Hey, Han. So, did your and Gisele's adoption go through?" Dom asked as he was sort of kept in the loop about it as well.

"Yep. Kimi is officially ours," Han answered with a smile on his face.

"Ahh...congratulations, man. And just in time too," Dom said getting ready to make his announcement.

"What do you mean?" Han asked intrigued.

"Well, Letty, the girls, and I were wondering if you, Gisele, and Kimi could come to L.A. for the Christmas holidays. I'm inviting the entire family this year. This will be a perfect opportunity for all of us to meet Kimi," Dom explained.

"Sure. Have you reached anyone else yet?" Han asked.

"We've reached the O'Conners and the Castros and they're all set," Dom answered. "Oh! Ask if your buddy, Sean, wants to come with his family".

"Hey! Dom invited all of us to L.A. for the Christmas holidays. What do you say?" Han asked everybody.

"Count us in," Sean confirmed for himself, Neela, and their twins.

"Us too," Gisele confirmed for herself, Han, and Kimi as she carried the latter in her arms.

"Check us off your list, Dom," Han joked as he kissed both of his favorite girls.

Meanwhile, Tej Parker is working on a car in his old garage back in Miami, when his girlfriend, Suki Young, walked in and started helping him much to his delight.

"You see, this is why I love you," Tej complimented her as his cellphone and sees it is Dom.

"Hey, Dom. Is there something you want?" Tej asked as he answered his phone.

"Yes. For you and your girlfriend, Suki, to come to L.A. for the Christmas holidays. The entire family is going to be there," Dom answered.

"Hey, babe. Dom invited us to his house in L.A. for the Christmas holidays. You in?" Tej asked Suki.

"Sure. Maybe I could win some cars there," Suki said with a smirk on her face to which Tej smiled.

"We're in, Dom," Tej answered as he ended his call. When Suki had her head turned around, Tej reached into his tool desk drawer and picked up a box that contains a diamond ring.

And last but not least, Roman Pearce is sunbathing at a beach in Bali and he caught sight of a very attractive woman in her bikini when his cellphone rang and sees it is Dom.

"Hey, what's up, Dom? This better be good, man. I'm busy _exploring_," Roman answered not taking his eyes off the bikini woman.

"I don't doubt that," Dom said laughing understanding what he meant. "Listen, I'm inviting the entire family to L.A. for the Christmas holidays. We'd love for you to be there".

"Ehhh..." Roman sounded like he was about to turn it down.

"Come on, Pearce. All the kids want to see their favorite uncle...," Dom tried buttering Roman up with flattery which brought a smile to Roman's face.

"Well, if that's what the kids want...sure. Count me in," Roman confirmed while he got back to looking at the bikini woman.


End file.
